gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wrong Side of the Tracks
Pour la mission secondaire dans ''GTA Liberty City Stories, voir : Wong Side of the Tracks.'' « Wrong Side of the Tracks » saɪd əv ðə træks est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par Big Smoke dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis la maison de ce dernier dans le quartier d’Idlewood à Los Santos dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite de la précédente, « Running Dog ». *La mission suivante s’intitule « Just Business ». Déroulement Cette fois encore, Frank Tenpenny et Eddie Pulaski, deux policiers des Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums, sortent de chez Big Smoke par le garage. Carl commence à se poser de réelles questions sur la raison exacte de leur venue. Big Smoke botte en touche désigne un autre problème : il faut empêcher des représentants des Los Santos Vagos de rencontrer des membres de la San Fierro Rifa à Unity Station. Big Smoke et Carl partent pour Unity Station avec la Glendale de Big Smoke mais une fois sur place, ils assistent à une embuscade : les Vagos sont sur le Brown Streak et abattent les gangsters de la Rifa. Carl enfourche une Sanchez, Smoke s’assoit derrière lui, le train démarre et le joueur va devoir se maintenir à sa droite afin que Big Smoke puisse tuer les Vagos depuis la moto. Il faudra éviter les trains dans l’autre sens et toujours garder une maîtrise parfaite de la Sanchez. Attention : si le train passe sur Frederick Bridge avant que Big Smoke n’ait abattu tous les Vagos qui se trouvent sur le toit de la locomotive et du premier wagon, la mission sera un échec. Script :Carl Johnson entre dans l’allée qui longe la maison de Big Smoke, quand Frank Tenpenny et Eddie Pulaski sortent du garage. Frank Tenpenny : Salut, Carl, j’espère que t’as d’quoi t’occuper… Carl Johnson : Vous m’connaissez, officier Tenpenny. Tenpenny, s’approchant de Carl pour l’intimider' :' Ouais, j’te connais, Carl, j’sais tout de toi. Carl : Me touchez pas. Posez pas vos sales pattes sur moi… Tenpenny : Ça oui, Carl, je t’ai à l’œil. Carl : Et alors ? Rien à foutre. Eddie Pulaski : On t’a à l’œil, Carl ! Il jette son mégot aux pieds de Carl avant de s’éloigner avec Tenpenny. Carl : Fils de pute ! Big Smoke, sortant à son tour du garage' :' Qu’est-ce qu’ils voulaient, mec ? Carl : À toi d’me l’dire. Big Smoke : Ah, putain, y foutent leur nez partout. On peut pas pisser peinard sans avoir Tenpenny sur le dos, tu sais bien. Carl : Ouais, on dirait. À part ça, quoi de neuf ? Big Smoke : Je pensais aller faire un tour en caisse. Ces trois cons de flics ont causé d’un truc. Ça pourrait nous remettre dans le coup. Carl : O.K., j’suis dans l’coup. :Big Smoke et Carl entrent dans le garage pour monter à bord de la Glendale de Big Smoke. CONSIGNE : Va jusqu’à Unity Station. :Big Smoke et Carl se garent sur le parc de stationnement d’Unity Station et restent un instant dans la voiture. Carl : On cherche quoi ? Big Smoke, sortant de la voiture' :' Des Vagos qui rencontrent des mecs de San Fierro Rifa pour un bizness. Carl, pendant qu’ils marchent sur le quai de la gare' :' San Fierro ? Je croyais que les Mexicains du Nord se mélangeaient pas avec les mecs de Los Santos. Big Smoke : Moi aussi. Carl, repérant quatre membres des Vagos sur un trottoir surplombant les voies' :' On dirait qu’c’est eux ! Big Smoke : Les enculés nous ont repérés ! Les quatre adversaires sautent depuis la route sur le toit d’un Brown Streak qui file vers le Sud et courent en direction de la locomotive. Faut rattraper ces cons ! CONSIGNE : Monte sur la bécane avec Big Smoke, poursuis les Vagos et bute-les ! :Carl enfourche une Sanchez et Big Smoke s’installe derrière lui. Les deux hommes rattrapent le train le plus rapidement possible. CONSIGNE : Reste à la hauteur du wagon de tête pour que Big Smoke puisse buter les membres des Vagos. :Carl reste tant bien que mal au niveau du premier wagon et Big Smoke tue un par un les membres des Vagos debout sur la locomotive ; quand le dernier s’effondre, inutile de continuer à poursuivre le train. [[Fichier:Wrong_Side_of_the_Tracks_GTA_San_Andreas_(fin).jpg|thumb|300px|Big Smoke (à droite) salue Carl et le met en garde à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]] CONSIGNE : Ramène Big Smoke chez lui. :Les deux hommes retournent à la maison de Big Smoke. Big Smoke, devant son garage' :' Tu ferais mieux de te tirer, CJ. J’veux pas que ces cons du CRASH te tombent dessus. Carl : O.K., mon pote, fais gaffe avec ces mecs. On s’voit plus tard. Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *La mission suivante est déverrouillée : « Just Business ». Anecdotes *Si le joueur ne parvient pas à rattraper le train ou s’il s’en éloigne trop avant que Big Smoke n’ait abattu tous les membres des Vagos rassemblés sur la locomotive, Big Smoke lâchera cette phrase : « All we had to do, was follow the damn train, CJ! » (sous-titrée en français : « Fallait juste suivre ce putain d’train, CJ ! »). Cette mission est d’une difficulté bien supérieure aux précédentes car elle fait intervenir la conduite d’un deux-roues motorisé et l’évitement de trains à contresens, par exemple. La plupart des joueurs ont dû recommencer cette mission, voilà pourquoi la phrase est devenue une référence sur Internet, sous la forme d’un « mème » (article de Know Your Meme en anglais). *Cette mission constitue les premiers pas du joueur dans Red County, hors de Los Santos. *Malgré le bruit cacophonique du moteur de la Sanchez et du Tec9 de Big Smoke, Carl n’exprime pas de mécontentement, contrairement à la mission « Local Liquor Store » pendant laquelle il supplie Catalina de ne pas tirer aussi près de son oreille. Cela s’explique sans doute par les liens plus étroits de Carl avec Big Smoke et le fait que ce dernier place son arme plus haut que Catalina quand il s’en sert. *Quel que soit le véhicule dans lequel Carl ramène Big Smoke chez lui, c’est une Sanchez jaune qui apparaîtra contre le mur de la maison dans la cinématique de fin. *La seizième scène (équivalent d’une mission) dans Manhunt (commercialisé à la même période que GTA San Andreas) est intitulée « Wrong Side of the Tracks » (article de Wikihunt en anglais) dans la version originale (« De l’autre côté de la voie » en français). *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' fait aussi un clin d’œil à GTA San Andreas avec une mission appelée « Wong Side of the Tracks ». *On trouve également une référence à GTA San Andreas dans Grand Theft Auto V avec la mission nommée « Déraillement » qui met en scène Trevor Philips (l’un des trois protagonistes de l’épisode) enfourchant une Sanchez pour sauter sur un train en marche qu’il fera ensuite dérailler volontairement. Un objectif bonus de cette mission s’appelle « Mieux que CJ » et consiste à atterrir sur le toit du train dès la première tentative, à l’aide d’un chemin en pente sur le côté de la voie. *Si le joueur parvient à loger la Sanchez sur le toit du Brown Streak et commence à tirer sur les membres des Vagos depuis la moto, il pourra remarquer que ses adversaires ont une santé plus élevée que les Vagos habituels. *« Wrong Side of the Tracks » est la deuxième mission dans le jeu à commencer chez Big Smoke par une rencontre avec les officiers des Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums, après « Running Dog ». Dans les deux cas, cette présence de Frank Tenpenny et d’Eddie Pulaski suggère la trahison de Big Smoke, même si après leur départ, ce dernier assure à Carl qu’ils le surveillent contre son gré. es:Wrong Side of the Tracks de:Wrong Side of the Tracks pl:Po złej stronie torów ru:Wrong Side of the Tracks pt:Wrong Side of the Tracks fi:Wrong Side of the Tracks nl:Wrong Side of the Tracks uk:Wrong Side of the Tracks Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas